Frankenweenie (5)
Chapter 5: The Resurrection Victor and Elsa raced as fast as they could to the Frankensteins' house. Lifting up his garage door, Victor and Elsa got to work. They grabbed some stuff from the garage and pack a boxful. Next stop, the kitchen. Victor handed the box to Elsa and helped her get kitchen utensils and supplies. Then they dropped it off in the attic. ************* While Elsa set up the machine, Victor went to the Pet Cemetary to get Sparky. He ran toward the hill, but tripped on a grave that read; ZERO. Victor immediately sat up, brushed the dirt off himself and coninued to go toward Sprky's grave. He dug and dug and dug and finally, pulled the rapped bundle out of the box. Then, he covered up the hole with dirt and headed home. ************* "Did you get him?" Elsa asked as soon as Victor returned. "Yeah," Victor replied, "is the machine done?" Elsa nodded and Victor set the dog on Mrs. Frankenstein's ironing board. Elsa grabbed a needle and thread and returned to Victor and Sparky's corpse. Immediately, Elsa got to work. Sewing Sparky was easy. She made a homemade collar for Persephone once, so how hard could stitching up Sparky be? After she did half the stitching, Victor filled in. Taping duct tape to the dog's body wasn't hard. Then, Victor went over to a box of nuts and screws. He quickly found the thing he was looking for. Two oversized bolts and wedged them in the sides of the dog's neck. In no time, Sparky was finished. Victor turned on the old crummy TV and switched on the blender. Elsa turned a pedal on Victor's old bike, and immediately the machine began to work. Victor hooked the metal table that was on the ironing board and hoisted it up to the roof. Thunder raged outside. Elsa climbed a ladder and held out a kite, a bat shaped decoration left over from Halloween and a transparent umbrella. They were tied to separate strings of wire that would be the lightning rod to strike Sparky. Lightning surged above Elsa as soon as she was coming down the ladder. On the second step, she was beginning to fall! Victor helped her back up. "Thanks, Victor!" Elsa breathed. Victor blushed. Immediately, he snapped himself into the real world. "C'mon," Victor said, stepping back, "the lightning'll strike any moment now!" Victor looked up. CRACK! Suddenly, a jagged finger of lightning struck the objects and surged down the wires! ZAP! In an instant, electricity surged around the dog's body. Victor looked up and stumbled backward into a tabe. As soon as it was done, he and Elsa lowered Sparky down. He wasn't moving. Victor looked down at Sparky, thinking it all failed. He wrapped his arms around the bundle. "I'm sorry boy!" Victor said, softly, his voice a loud whisper. A small tear fell onto the blanket as Victor grieved for his best friend. Suddenly, Sparky wagged his tail! Sparky gently lifted his head and licked Victor's hand. Victor lifted his head. Sparky whined. Suddenly, there was Sparky, like he was just waking up! "You're alive!" Victor cried as Sparky licked his cheek, "you're alive!" Sparky jumped off the table and ran around Victor and Elsa in circles. "Sparky!" Elsa cried, "I can't believe it!" Victor bent down. "You're alive!" Victor exclaimed, as Sparky jumped into his lap. Sparky's tail was wagging so fast that it came unstitched and flew across the room, landing in a metal bucket. Elsa looked at Victor and then at Sparky's bottom. "I can fix that!" Victor said. Sparky jumped up, slightly and kept licking Victor. "It worked," Victor said, stunned, "I can't believe it...it really worked!" Tail or no tail, Victor was just glad that Sparky was alive. Category:Movies Category:Original Movies